Daniel Mitchell
A young man from a normal universe, shot to another universe, before he and friends from that other universe being shot here, Daniel Mitchell is the one who suggested the idea of them forming their own faction using a derelict but relatively-intact Harrower-class Dreadnought and droid factory they found. He is good friends with Iblis Arossa and Garry Aethelweard and is particularly close with Mary Arossa. Origin Daniel keeps much of his history close to his chest, but what is known is that, 10 years before arriving in this universe, Daniel was sent to the Fabricated World, where his intervention not only allowed the escape of Iblis (or 'Ib') and Garry, but also Mary being released and freed from that prison. The 4 grew to be great friends over the next decade, until a Dimensional Tear appeared, and stole them from their (in Daniel's case, 'New') Home. When they arrived here, Daniel was the one to try to take charge, and it was by his suggestion the group brought the ship they appeared on, which soon became the SBV Precipice Blades. The group soon came upon a droid factory, and, again at Daniel's insistence, the group began their own organization, firing up the droid factory and cranking out their own army of Droid. Thus began the journey of Daniel Mitchell and his friends in this new, undiscovered land, and thus is the story of the formation of the Solaris Brotherhood. Personality While Daniel is one to want to do what is right, he sometimes appears quite nervous. He had a slight fear of death, but this fear began to diminish after he arrived in the previous universe he was in. He is particularly vocal about what he's feeling, especially when he's feeling irritation or anger. With a strong, if somewhat skewed, sense of justice, Daniel seems to have exceptions and conditions for everything: he hates murder, but if the 'victim' was in fact a murderer themselves that killed their killer's loved ones, then he'd be more lenient to the murderer's killer. However, a few crimes, notably rape, have NO exceptions in his books and will always result in murderous anger from him. He loves electronics and anything relating to them, and has been, more than once, called a computer geek, a name he's actually proudly agreed with. Daniel's Favorite Songs *Stand Up - Yashin *I Want to Believe - Illidiance *Awake and Alive - Skillet *Not Gonna Die - Skillet *Rise - Skillet *Forever - 55 Escape *Breaking Point - Digital Summer *Europa - Globus *Renegade - Daughtry *Die - Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams *Mirror, Mirror - Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams *Red Like Roses Parts 1 & 2 - Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams *I May Fall - Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams *Creeping in My Soul - Cryoshell *Closer to the Truth - Cryoshell *Falling - Cryoshell Abilities Upon entering the universe prior to this one, Daniel was changed so his brain was rewired to give him ninja-like reflexes, as if by instinct. He'd trained these abilities before coming to this universe, so he has incredible agility. Upon entering this universe, Daniel gained Force Powers, and discovered his attunement to the Force was unique in that he was equally at home using the Light or the Dark Side, thereby giving him the possibility of mastering both. His powers, however, teeter more in the 'Light-Side' direction, however, due to his general attitude and ideals. Utilizing various simulators onboard the Precipice Blades, Daniel has practiced and become an excellent pilot and driver. His primary weapons are a DC-15A Blaster Rifle, dual DC-17 Hand Blasters, and dual Lightsabers, one with a Black-Silver Striated Color Crystal and the other with a Purple Color Crystal. Gallery Daniel Mitchell Daniel Mitchell (Armored, Armor 2B) - Grand Admiral Loadout - Lightsaber Reverse Grip.png|Daniel's First Combat Gear Lord Galeron.png|Daniel's Second Combat Gear Daniel Mitchell (Armored, Armor 1) - GAR Marshal Commander Armor.png|Daniel's Custom Armor Daniel's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Destiny-ShrikeVehicle-Render.png|Daniel's Shrike Speeder Scorpion Anti-Armor Reconnaissance Vehicle.png|Daniel's Scorpion Anti-Armor LRV clone_war_2.jpg|Daniel's All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer Fightercraft F16F.jpg|Daniel's F-16F Fighting Falcon Gripen_C_1_1431521936.jpg|Daniel's JAS-39C Gripen XFA-27_flyby_2.jpg|Daniel's XFA-27 B-1B_Front.jpg|Daniel's B-1B Lancer Starships Docking Bay 87.png|''Fafnir'' X-70B.png|''Silverfish'' Einherjar.png|''SBV Einherjar'' ibgKomh4gWsFPX.png|''SBV Delta Stream'' Tavus Justice.png|''SBV Precipice Blades'' Trivia *This character is a self-insert of User:IceBite. *There are quite a few differences between Solaris Daniel and IRL Daniel. **S-D has incredible, Tenno-level Agility. IRL-D doesn't have much of any agility. **IRL-D's computer skill is nothing special while S-D's Computer Skill was enough to reactivate and reprogram an entire Droid Factory, as well as reprogram a mostly-intact Harrower-class Dreadnought.